


Netflix And Chill

by DrableQueen19



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, Kana - Freeform, katexrana - Freeform, ranaxkate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrableQueen19/pseuds/DrableQueen19
Summary: Kate and Rana, have a night in.





	Netflix And Chill

“You're not going to spend your night off here, on your own are you?” Alya asked as she pulled her jacket over her shoulders. Kate shrugged “Rana’s coming over” she waited to see if Alya would say anything. “Oh right, we'll have fun” she said with a smile, heading for the door.

They had settled on the couch with Netflix open. A bottle of wine already open on the table. Things were still slightly hesitant with them. So as Kate browsed through what to watch. Rana took a sip from her wine. “Just put it on already” Rana teased.

“How do you know I don't want to watch something else?” Kate replied Rana smirked before reaching for the remote. Kate moved back taking the remote with her. Rana followed leaning close, so their faces were only inches apart. She made to kiss her, but just before their lips met. She snatched the remote, twirling it in her fingers. 

“Because you’ve been pouting, since Alya watched ahead without you!” 

 

Fin


End file.
